I'm Gonna Love You Through It
by katsuki-namikaze
Summary: Based of of the Martina McBride song of the same name. Lucius/Narcissa. Rated K just to be safe.


Well, this little plot bunny came to me a few weeks ago and absolutely would not leave me alone until I wrote it out. So, I now present to you... I'm Gonna Love You Through It.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter franchise so any characters you recognize are mine. The song for which this is based off of is owned by Martina McBride. And if I got any information about breast cancer or the treatment please tell me and I will fix it immediately. Thank you.**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy stared at the fireplace in shock. A few days ago she had noticed a lump on one of her breasts and had gone to get it checked out. Her doctor had just floo-ed her and given her the news and so far she was still in a state of shock.

_She dropped the phone and burst into tears_

_The Doctor just confirmed her fears_

Lucius had had a long day at work and was looking forward to spending some time with his lovely wife. When he walked into the house, the first thing he noticed was that Narcissa wasn't there to greet him. For the past twenty-one years, pretty much since they had gotten married, Narcissa had always been at the door to greet him. He walked a little further into the manor and saw her sitting on the couch crying. "Cissa?" He asked softly. She looked up at up at him and nodded before she began crying harder. Lucius knew what she meant since she had told him about it before she went to the Healer. He sat down beside her and gently pulled her into his arms while telling her that it would be ok, even though he wasn't entirely sure of that himself.

_Her husband held it in and held her tight_

"I have cancer," Narcissa whispered into Lucius chest. He gently tilted her head upward so he could see her face.

"It'll be ok, Cissa. I promise," he said and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure? They said they might have to remove part of my breast," she replied.

"Cissa," Lucius said seriously, "I'm in love with you, not your body. I honestly couldn't care less about whether or not you have breasts, ok? I love you." Narcissa couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at those words nor the tears that followed it.

"I love you too." She buried her face in his chest again.

_Cancer don't discriminate or care if your just thirty-eight_

Suddenly a thought occurred to Narcissa. "How are we supposed to tell Draco?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out soon," Lucius said. The tears that Narcissa had been trying to hold back came back full force.

"What if something happens? Lucius, I- I'm scared." He just tightened his hold on her and whispered in her ear. "I know you're afraid, Merlin knows I am too, but I promise you, I won't leave you alone during or after you treatment." He said softly, "And if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask," he said in reference to the fact that she was as stubborn as the rest of her family when it came to asking for help for anything. "I'm gonna love you through it."

_With three kids who need you in their lives_

_He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am too_

_But you'll never be alone I promise you"_

_When you're weak, I'll be strong_

_When you let go, I'll hold on_

_When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes_

_When you feel lost and scared to death,_

_Like you can't take one more step_

_Just take my hand, together we can do it_

_I'm gonna love you through it_

About a week later, Narcissa and Lucius sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. The doctor had called the day after he gave her the news and asked her to come in to set everything up. They had scheduled for the surgery to remove the cancer to be today and now both were anxious to be out of there. A tall man came out and called, "Narcissa Malfoy?"

Narcissa took a deep breath and stood up. Lucius gently squeezed her hand before saying, "Good luck, Love." Narcissa smiled and walked toward the surgeon.

_She made it through the surgery fine_

_They said they caught it just in time_

_But they had to take more than they'd planned_

About two hours later, the same man came back out. "Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius stood up. "Narcissa made it through the surgery fine, but the cancer was more advanced than we originally thought so we had to take more than was planned. I'm sorry."

Lucius took a deep breath, grateful that she was fine, but dreading having to tell her what happened. "May I see her now?"

The doctor nodded. "Just follow me."

_Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts_

_To hide what the cancer did to her_

_But she just wants to feel like a woman again_

_She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"_

_He took her in his arms and said, "That's what my love is for"_

Lucius just stared at Narcissa once the doctor had left. When he said they had taken a lot, he wasn't kidding. There was barely anything left of Narcissa once fairly large chest. Not that Lucius minded, it was just surprising to see for the first time. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead before grabbing her hand. He figured it would be a while before she woke up and knew she wouldn't freak out as much if she knew he was there.

It was another hour before Narcissa slowly opened her eyes. At first she was confused, where was she?, but when she felt someone gently squeeze her hand, she remembered. She was in the hospital. She tried to set up, but stopped when she felt her chest begin to hurt. Right. She had just had surgery to remove the cancer in her breasts, of course putting any kind of pressure on the area was going to hurt. She glanced down and her eyes widened. They said they were only going to remove part of her breast, not all of it! She heard someone calling her name. "-Cissa. Narcissa. Narcissa! Calm down. It's ok. They said the cancer was more advanced that they thought and had to take more than what they told us. It's ok. Breathe, Cissa. It's ok. I promise."

Narcissa felt herself begin to calm down, Lucius had never broken a promise to her before so why would he now? The she realized something. "I- I'm sorry. I'm no longer a prefect little trophy wife anymore." She heard Lucius laugh a bit before he tilted her chin up so she was facing him.

"I thought we went over this. I love you, not your body, just you. I couldn't care less if you were a prefect trophy wife. Your just as beautiful to me now as you were the day I met you," Lucius said while looking straight into her eyes, hopefully she would understand that he meant every word he had just said. "I love you, Cissa."

"I love you too, Lucius."

A few hours later Narcissa sat staring out the window. She figured that the next few months would be hard. The doctor had come in shortly after she woke up and told her that he wanted to put her on a round of chemotherapy just to be absolutely sure that the cancer was completely gone. But she knew that so long as she had Lucius and her son Draco by her side she could, and would, survive. And maybe in a few months she would be able to have breast reconstruction surgery so she didn't feel as uncomfortable going out in public. Narcissa smiled as she watched Lucius sleep in the chair beside her bed. Yes, so long as she had Lucius by her side she would survive. And with that thought in mind, Narcissa fell asleep feeling content for the first time since she had found that seemingly innocent lump on her breast.

_When you're weak, I'll be strong_

_When you let go, I'll hold on_

_When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes_

_When you feel lost and scared to death,_

_Like you can't take one more step_

_Just take my hand, together we can do it_

_I'm gonna love you through it_

About six months later, Narcissa was given the all clear and she and Lucius had decided to take a trip to France with their son Draco to celebrate. The night before the trip, she lay awake (she had always been an insomniac so the fact that she couldn't sleep was somewhat comforting. It meant she was better, or nearly so) thinking about all that had conspired since her original surgery a little over six months ago, she had gone back for a breast reconstruction surgery once the doctor's had told her it was ok. She rolled over to her side and watched her husband of twenty-two years sleep. She knew that if it weren't for him she wouldn't have any of this. Despite what people may have thought about Lucius, he really was a kind, loving man once you got to know him. Sadly, she was pretty sure that only she and Draco knew that. She reached over and gently pushed back a platinum blonde strand of hair that has fallen into his eyes and smiled. Yes, she knew she wouldn't have been able to survive the past six months without him. She curled up against his chest and felt him drape an arm over her and pull her close. So long as they were together Narcissa felt she would be able to handle anything the world threw at her. With that though in mind, she finally fell asleep.

_And when this road gets to long_

_I'll be the rock you lean on_

_Just take my hand together we can do it_

_I'm gonna love you through it_

_I'm gonna love you through it_


End file.
